Miss Right versi Akatsuki
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: Terlihat di dalam sebuah bus, ada 6 pemuda. Ada yang tampangnya kiyut, keriput,keremian, kekeringan, kesetanan, dan kemesuman (?) yg duduk tenang ala orang-orang yang mengantri untuk disunat (?) di kursi penumpang paling belakang. mereka adalah... Oneshot. OOC. parody-an MV comebacknya Teen TOP. baca aja.mind for RnR ?


**MISS Right versi akatsuki**

**Naruto©masashi kishimoto**

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC,

wahh...masih sanggup baca fic sampe malem-malem ya ? sama. kali ini Tama mungut ide dari MV comeback-nya boyband dari KorSel, Teen TOP yang judulnya sama dengan FF ini. Kebetulan waktu tahun baru hijriah kemaren Tama itu ke rumahnya Arika, dedek-dedekan(?)nya Tama, sepupunya Tama. Nah..kebetulan waktu itu dia lagi nonton MV itu, yaudah deh nemu ide. Tapi tetep dibedakan dengan yang aslinya agar tidak dicurigai sebagai pembajakan DVD/VCD (?) diubah sedikit lagunya, biar sesuai ajaa…

oh iya, buat TeenTOP fans itu apa namanya ya ? lupa, Tama minta maaf ya..jangan marah yaa...Tama cuma pinjem lagu biasnya diang kok. di sini Tama pake translatenya, tapi tetep Tama enak-enakin bahasanya biar nyambung gitu..

* * *

Hepi ridinggg…and dunlaik dunrid (?)

**Tama Ryu~ **

* * *

Terlihat di dalam sebuah bus, ada 6 pemuda. Ada yang tampangnya kiyut, keriput,keremian, kekeringan, kesetanan, dan kemesuman (?) yg duduk tenang ala orang-orang yang mengantri untuk disunat (?) di kursi penumpang paling belakang. Mari author kenalkan mereka masing-masing dari kiri sampe Konoh—Duagh !—maksudnya, dari sudut kiri *liatnya berhadapan mereka* . Ada Sasori, itachi, tobi, kisame, hidan, dan terakhir,pojok, pein.

"hahh…capek kerja" keluh sasori

"ntar keriputku nambah panjang.." kata itachi sambil liat cermin

"permen tobi melelehh.." kata tobi meratapi permen-permennya

"ini ada kresek tobi-kun. Masukkan saja di sini biar tidak menetes" kata kisame memberikan kreseknya

"panaassss ! panasss !" hidan kipas-kipas dengan tangannya sendiri sambil menggerutu

"lo napa 'dan ? perasaan nih bus pake AC, kenapa lo kepanasan ?" Tanya itachi

"gak tau nihhh ! duhh…panass…panasss…" jawab hidan sambil masih kipas-kipas

"kebanyakan dosa tuh" celetuk sasori gak peduli sambil melihat keluar jendela

"bangke lo ! masih banyakkan leader tau !" ucap hidan

"eh ? mana leader ? kok gak kedengeran bunyi prieching-nya ?" Tanya tobi selaku anak baik

"eh ? iyaya..sedari kita naik bus ini kok gak terlihat batang priechingnya" kata kisame menyadari apa yg dikatakan tobi

"leader ? noh, lagi sibuk baca bokep noh" jawab itachi sambil terus ngaca

"leader ! oooyyyy leader~ leader ! leader ! leader ! leader ! buset.. .kacang mulu lo sama kita-kita !" kata kisame sambil ngegoyang-goyang Caesar pundak Pein

"ck" Pein mendecak kesal karena terganggu

"woy ero-leader ! bagi-bagi napa kalo mau baca bokep heh ! jangan sendiriian ! egois lo !" hidan main sikut-sikutan dengan Pein

"berisik lo pade ! ganggu orang lagi seneng aja ! sonoh-sonoh ! awas lo gangguin gue lagi" pein semakin mendeprok-kan badannya kedinding bus

"hehhh…." Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku rekan sekaligus teman se-apartemennya ini '_abis ini ada halte, masih ada 3 halte lagi_' sasori ngebatin

* * *

Bus berjalan pelan dan akhirnya berhenti total. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang pirang berponi dan diikat kuda sebagian kecilnya, bermata biru, mengenakan kemeja santai (panjang ¾) berwarna yg senada dengan matanya, celana jeans cokelat selutut, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih biru memasuki bus dan duduk di kursi penumpang barisan no 3 sebelah kiri *kirinya Sasori*.

Sasori bersiul menggoda sambil terus memperhatikan orang tadi. Itachi menyadari sasori mulai tidak wajar seperti biasanya, bertanya pada sasori

"sas..lo napa ? siul-siul gak jelas"

"lo liat aja ndiri" kata sasori sambil memalingkan kepala itachi kearah orang tadi. Kali ini itachi yang bersiul.

"beh, bujug gileh. Asli wokeh bro ! cakep gileee~ deh,,udah punya gebetan belon ya ?" Tanya itachi sambil ngecek muka lagi. Siapa tau tuh orang bisa kesemsem sama keriputnya itachi (?)

"gue kata juga apa ! eitss,,inceran gue tuh, jangan main nyalip aja broh. Kena tilang polisi baru nyaho lo !" kata sasori sambil menarik kunciran rambut itachi

"adaaww ! sakit pe'ak !" itachi menjerit

"kenapa kalian ?" Tanya kisame, tobi, dan hidan serempak

"liat noh !" jawab sasori dan itachi juga tak kalah serempak sambil menunjuk mengarah pada seseorang

"huwoooowww~ swuit-swuitt.." kali ini reaksi hidan sangat cepat.

"wah…" hanya itu komentar kisame

"kenapa ? ada apa ?" ini reaksi tobi. Ini reaksi ?

"der ! leader ! liat tuh ! oy ! denger gak ? leader !" kisame berusaha menyadarkan pein dari genjutsu bokep (?)

"apa sih ?! ribut amat dari tadi !" akhirnya pein menoleh

"tuh ! liat ! ada cewek cakep !" kata kisame

"mana ? mana ? mana ?" reflek-nya cepat. Saking cepatnya, buku bokep yg sedang dibacanya terlempar keluar jendela bus dan mengenai wajah seseorang

"adaaaww ! apaan nih ?...huuwawww ! buku Icha-icha paradise volume baru ! siapa yg ngebuang nih ? hehehehe..lumayan..." seorang pemuda berambut perak jabrik kesamping, bermasker, dan berpakaian yang menutup aurat (?) , segera meninggalkan tempatnya ketika mendapat buku nista itu

"beugghhhh...bujug gilehh...cakep bener nih orang ! sekseh ! bohay ! huuwwaaww !" kata pein semangat bertubi-tubi sambil hidung kembang-kempis muka merah, dasar mesum.

"sori, misi. Gue duluan" kata sasori sambil berjalan kedepan dan duduk di kursi no.3 sebelah kanan. Berseberangan dengan si pirang itu. " Hai...konnichiwa" sapa sasori dengan ramah, senyum, dan bilang 'dimulai dari nol ya pak ?'—*plakkkk ! *lupakan yang terakhir

"un ? konichiwa mou" balas si pirang tadi sambil senyum.

"ha-erghffffphhhhhttttt" sasori sesak nafas dadakan dan ngalihin wajahnya karena si pirang tadi '_buhset ! senyumnya manis beuuuddddd! Aaaaaaaa~ !'_ sasori nge-batin lebay. "ehh..eh..mau kemana ?" Tanya sasori sambil balik wajah lagi

"mau ke taman un." jawabnya

"kok sendirian aja ?" Tanya sasori lagi setelah mensterilkan wajahnya

"Enggak un, janjian"

"ohh…" sasori ngangguk-ngangguk. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dibincangkan seterusnya, tak disangka…

"eh, un. Kamu..habis pulang dari bimbingan belajar ya un ?" tanya orang itu

"eh? Enggak. Ini aku baru pulang kerja di kantor" jawab sasori

"eh ?! kamu sudah bekerja ya un ?! aku kira...aku kira kamu masih anak SMA..un. gomenasai.." katanya sambil sedikit menunduk kearah sasori dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, dan menyebabkan sebagian wajahnya yang sudah tertutup sebelah oleh poni pirang panjangnya, kembali tertutup secara sempurna oleh rambutnya.

"eh..iya, iya, daijoubu desu ka" kata sasori jadi salah tingkah sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.'_yahh..jangan nunduk dong. Ntar pancaran wajah cantikmu tak terlihat lagi..dunia serasa …jangan mati lampu bergilir ya ?' _ rada tidak nyambung memang pada yang terakhir tadi, tapi itu jujur dari pikiran sang Akasuna ini. Bueekksss…ngek LOL.

"hai cantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkk~~ kenalan dong ! kenalin, nama gue hidan. Paling ganteng" kata Hidan narsis dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menyibak rambut putih—Ubanan—nya sukses membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sasori dan langsung memasang wajah 'apaan sih lo ?'

"un ? ya." Ucap orang itu dan hanya memberikan senyum sekilas pada Hidan. How poor you Hidan…lo pasti berasa kehadiran lo dianggap sebagai pengganggu ya ? direndahkan ? lo berasa kayak orang biasa yang deketin seorang putri mahkota ? puk puk…yang sabar. Silahkan pundung *disambit hidan*

"waaahh…" ucap tobi sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya dan menatap secara seksama orang itu. Dengan posisi seperti anak anjing yang baru melihat anjing blonde cantik. Mangap :v

"eh ? kau..kenapa un ? orang tuamu mana un ?" Tanya orang itu dengan ber-sweatdrop tersirat(?). takutnya nih anak orang yang nyasar, trus orang tuanya panik nyari anaknya sampe ngelapor ke CIA *lebay*. Lagian, siap juga yang mau punya anak macam Tobi ini. Malahan yang ada orang tuanya seneng karena Tobi ilang *gak ber perike-topeng lollipop orange-an banget(?)*

"Tobi anak baik, mama papa Tobi gak di sini. Tobi di sini sama temen-temen Tobi !" kata Tobi lalu duduk bersila di sebelah kursi orang itu dan menghalangi jalan. "nahh..yang badannya paling tinggi dan berwarna biru itu Kisame, yang rambut jingga pakai tindik sana sini itu leader Pein, lalu itu ada Itachi, itachi sepupunya Tobi anak baik" kata Tobi panjang sepanjang jalan, lebar selebar badan Chouji *Baika no jutsu-ed by chouji*

"ohhh..un"

"nah..yang ini…namanya Hidan. Hidan sering ngerjain Tobi anak baik" kata Tobi lagi sambil menjilat permen lola—eh lolli-nya

"un"

"nahh..yang terakhir ini..yang paling paling paling paling paling paling dekat dengan Tobi anak baik. Tobi sudah menganggap sasori seperti kakaknya Tobi. Ini yang rambut merah, Sasori" kata tobi lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori dengan lolli-nya dan membuat Sasori sedikit kaget. Iya, sedikit aja kok.

"wah..jadi kau namanya Sasori ya un ? yoroshiku un !" kata orang itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada sasori. Sasori yang digituin langsung aja mukanya merahhhhhhh…sampe nular ke rambutnya*bletaked*

"i—iya, yo—yoroshiku…" sasori benar-benar 'wat emus ay du nawwww ?'. apalagi saat tuh 'orang yang cantiksnya guileh' menjulurkan tangannya mengajaknya bersalaman, masih dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.

"ahheeennn….udah sas..sambut aja. Kan dia pengen ngajak salaman" goda Itachi

"iya, lo kan udah lama jomblo. Kesempatan bagus tuh" kata Pein dengan wajah yang masih penuh mesum(?), melupakan Icha-Ichanya yang terbuang

"iyeee…udahlah..rejeki noh. Gue sih gak bakalan mengkhianati hubunganku dengan Sameko" kata Kisame dengan ceria. Gitu-gitu mukanya Kisame—hey ! don't you tabok me with that Samehada ! *English meracau*— dia yang paling duluan melepas masa jomblonya diantara para jones.

"heh ! kalo gue jadi lo, udah salamin dari tadi ! semoga lo gak direstuin ama jashin !" kata hidan sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan 'orang' itu. Dan akhirnya sasori membalas salamnya 'orang' itu.

"hihiwwwwww~ ! emprikit..tiewwwww~~ ! dikidikidawdikidikidawdikidikidawdikidikidaw yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye, asek asek jos ! uh ye !" sorak + goda kawan-teman-sahabat seperjuangan Sasori, kecuali Hidan yang masih merengut.

"gue nantangin lo Sas ! siapa yang bisa ngerayu tuh mangsa, dia yang boleh ngedapetin dia !" ucap Hidan

"heh, siapa takut" kata sasori berdiri setelah melepaskan salamannya tuh 'orang' dan berjalan mendekati hidan. Kini dia dan hidan saling bertatapan ala pejantan yang siap bertarung untuk memperebutkan betinanya. Sekarang mereka mundur tiga langkah dan mengambil kuda-kuda juga tangan yang siap waspada di pinggang untuk mengambil pistol—Euuuuuuuuyyy ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! STOOOOPPP ! kenapa jadi gini ceritanya ?! gak gak gak ! ganti ! beda beda beda sama yang ada dipikiran gueeeee ! ulang scene ! *gebuked*

"gak bisa ! fic ini mesti dilanjutin ! udah nanggung !" bentak Sasori

"iya ! lo jangan seenak perkedel aja main 'STOP ! STOP ! SETOOOPPPPPP !' gitu aja ! mentang-mentang author lo !" kata hidan

"e-e-eh..ehh..i-iya..iya deh..monggo, sok dilanjutin" maka author bersweatdrop-lah seraya mempersilahkan mereka melanjutkan pertarungan cintanya, Hueeekkksss! *geplaked*

"musyrik !" teriak Hidan

* * *

(sfk : Romanized Teen Top ; Miss Right)

*Tama : kalo mau kalian bisa sambil putar lagunya kok*

"let's go" kata Sasori dan tersenyum _charming_ * Saso FG : KKKYYYAAAAAA !*

"**_Yea, Akatsuki is back, back, back..AAuuuuu. yeah !_**" ucap Hidan sambil mengaum,

"**_Lalalalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalalalala…_**" Hidan, Sasori, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, dan Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka kayak orang lagi kesemutan dan berbaris ala-ala boyband mau foto cover majalah dan bergerak maju-mundur bergantian. Yah, di dalam bis. Bayangin aja.

Sasori maju, "**_here we go_**" ucapnya lalu duduk di seberang kursi orang itu. Ahh..kita sebut saja dia 'blonde'. Dengan duduk ala-ala coolstyle *huwedehh*, Sasori ngelirik tuh blonde sambil nyanyi

"**_Suatu hari ketika aku melihatmu secara tiba-tiba..  
Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_**" Sasori balik dan ngadep ke kiri,ngadep tuh blonde total. Gak ngelirik lagi,

"**_dan mataku melihat sekitar…  
Bahkan aku tidak tahu aku akan menjadi seperti ini,  
Cinta telah datang kepadaku, diriku yang kesepian_**" Sasori menyibak poninya ke atas dan berpose _facepalm_.

Hidan maju dan nge-rap.  
"**_Ya ada banyak gadis-gadis cantik di dunia, tapi kau berbeda dari mereka  
Semua orang mengakui itu, tapi kau tahu, kau hanya terlalu _cantik**" hidan nge-dance sok asik. Pein, Itachi, Tobi, dan Sasori berdiri di belakang Hidan dan saling memegang pundak, ikutan joget.

"**_Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa seperti rambut panjang lurusmu harum seperti bunga  
Ini gila, kau membuatku gila_**" lalu mereka saling berhadapan 3-3 dan ambil pose ala Michael Jackson yang tangan di atas,kepala nunduk, dan kaki agak bengkok dan mereka berjalan—bukan, maju dengan pose yang sama.

"**_kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, t'lah menggoda hati ini_**" Sasori berputar dengan pose yang ala _the King of Pop _tadi sambil bernyanyi,"**_kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku_**"

"_**kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu**" _Sasori kembali ke barisan boybandnya dan mengikuti gerakannya dengan kompak_  
_

_"**Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sekarang?**_" dan sekarang mereka menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul mereka dan satu tangan disebelah telinga

"**_Lalalalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalalalala…_**" mereka melakukan gerakan kibas-kibas tangan kayak orang kesemutan lagi, "_**oh baby you got me crazy**" _kata Hidan. Emang iya sih, udah gila dari sononya -_- *blakkk !*

"**_Lalalalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalalalala…_**" kesemutan lagi, "_**oh baby you got me crazy**"_

_"**Dia, dengan rambut lurus panjang, aku lebih memikirkannya ketika hujan….Dia cantik tanpa make-up**" _ Sasori kembali berjalan mendekati tuh blonde_, "**Setelah dia pergi, setengah dari pikiranku mengeluh**" _lalu dia duduk di kursi yang tadi bekas dia dudukin trus duduk nempel di dinding bus *bletak* dan nyenderin kepalanya ke jendela bus dan pake acara sok dramatis. Ditambah dengan Kisame yang ngasih efek-efek hujan *di siang terik* pake selang yang entah dapat darimana. Dan pantulan bayangan wajah cantik tuh blonde terpampang dengan jelas di jendela bus tersebut. Sasori tersenyum mempesona kepada bayangan tersebut, dan ternyata ngebikin tuh blonde nge-_blushing._

"_**Jika aku menuangkan alkohol sepanjang malam sambil mengingatmu, datanglah kepadaku dengan rambutmu yang menjuntai kebawah**" _ Sasori ngadep tuh blonde lagi, dengan tangan terulur dan senyum _charming _andalannya,_ "**Beri aku wangimu**" _mau gak mau bikin tuh blonde tambah _blushing_ sampe ketelinga.

_"**Siapa pria di sebelahmu, kau terlihat terlalu baik, aku cemburu**" _ Hidan mendekati si blonde tersebut dan memasang wajah kesal ketika melihat Sasori yang 'kayaknya-nih-kayaknya-nih-bakalan-berhasil',

_"**Bagaimana aku sekarang? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu..**" _Hidan terduduk (read : mnenghempaskan diri) sok frustasi di kursi belakang si blonde sampe tuh blonde kaget setengah poni (?)

_"**Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengakui cintaku dengan benar…Orang itu tidak mencintaimu**" _Hidan menunjuk wajah Sasori. Bisa kita lihat ada tiga perempatan dengan berbagai ukuran di kepala pemuda _cute _ini, tapi dia masih jaga image. _  
_  
_"**Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku, mencintai seseorang seperti itu**  
**Kenapa kau tidak tahu hatiku**" _Sasori berdiri dan menarik tuh blonde *gak keras* sampe berdiri dan berjalan memutari tuh blonde.

_"**Aku telah berada di sekitarmu**  
**Kau tidak tahu aku, yang hanya melihat dirimu**" _Hidan narik Sasori buat gantian, tapi si Sasori gak mau. Jadi, menyebabkan adanya sebuah tegangan-tegangan listrik statis kecil yang terlihat diantara kedua pemuda yang tengah dimabuk Djintah ini *ngomong gabungan antara guru math+fisika+bahasa Indonesia*

Kalau saja tidak pein dan itachi yang melerai mereka berdua dari sengatan-sengatan listrik mematikan, mungkin saja sudah terjadi pertarungan antara boneka Barbie dan boneka santet (?)

"sportif, mamen.. lo cowok kan ? laki kan ? jantan kan ? shonen kan ?" bisik itachi ke Sasori, sasori manggut-manggut, "kalo itu lo musti jujur dan bertarung dengan kekuatan lo sendiri" nasehat Itachi.

"lo kalo menang, ntar gue kasih lo buku Icha-icha paradise dan Icha-icha tactis selengkap-lengkapnya. Kalo bisa lo musti nge-skak mat tuh bocah merah, lo ngerti ? kalo ngerti ngangguk !" kata Pein, dan Hidan ngangguk. "bagus. Sekarang, berjuang dipertarungan cinta ini masbro !" Pein nepuk-nepuk pundak Hidan, dan hidan melakukan sedikit peregangan otot pada lehernya. Itachi nepok kedua tengkuk kanan dan kiri Sasori 'lumayan' keras, tampang Sasori jadi serius. "Semangat !" teriak Sasori dan Hidan bersamaan dan kembali berhadapan.

Berasa lagi mau tanding tinju (=_=")7

* * *

tuh blonde udah kebingungan dan _big sweatdrop_ bertengger di kepalanya, '_kan aku Cuma mau kenalan saja, itu kenapa sih un ? tapi suara mereka bagus juga un..dancenya juga keren. Ehehe un' _batin gaje tuh blonde. Itachi dan pein udah bersiap di belakang bersama barisan mereka.

"**_kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, t'lah menggoda hati ini_**" sasori DKK kembali mengulangi gerakan mereka yang kayak MJ tadi, "**_kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku_**" hidan yang maju kali ini dan dia berputar dengan semangatnya.

"_**kau yang dengan rambut lurus panjang, kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu**" _joget lagi kayak MJ

"**_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sekarang?_**" Sasori ngambil tempat hidan buat muter tadi dan sekarang dianya yang goyang kepala dengan 'berasa' kerennya.

"**_Lalalalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalalalala…_**" mereka bergoyang dengan asek-nya macam orang mabok harlem shake dan goyang Caesar, "_**oh baby you got me crazy**". _Ulangin aja itu sampe 2 kali. Males ngetik *di-shinra tensei*

"_**kau yang berambut panjang !**"_ akhirnya, lirik terakhir itu ter-ketik jugaa *duaakk !*. Hidan dan Sasori terlihat ngos-ngosan karena cape' abis nyanyi sambil nge-dance. Maklum, masih _trainee_.

"hahh..jadi..hahh..kau pilih..siapa..hahhh ?" Tanya Hidan setengah ngos-ngosan, mengakibatkan dia bertanya kesannya menggeram layak seekor harimau yang sedang puasa menahan nafsu ketika digoda oleh es cincau dan es serut *LOL*

"pilih siapa…un ?" balik Tanya blonde itu. "pilih salah-satu diantara kami…siapa yang lebih kau suka ?" Tanya sasori. Si blonde itu terlihat berpikir. Tapi, tak kerasa bis sudah berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Blonde itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah _driver_ dan berjalan ke pintu bis. "maaf un, aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian. Kalian semua orang-orangnya menarik dan menyenangkan un. Aku harap kita semua bisa bertemu lagi un. Jaa mata nee, minna un ! bye bye Tobi un !" katanya sambil menuruni tangga dan melambaikan tangan. Reflek mereka juga ikut melambaikan tangan, dengan tatapan kosong. Kecuali tobi.

"byebye blonde-neesan !" kata tobi ceria sambil membalas lambaian tangan si blonde dari jendela bus. Tuh blonde malah ketawa.

"hahaha Tobi un, aku bukan perempuan un. Aku laki-laki un" teriaknya dari bawah

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ?!" SasohidaitaPeinkisa teriak kaget dan langsung nongol di jendela bus.

"nee…Omae _kareshi (cowokmu) ne, Konan ?" _ Tanya salah seorang cewek berambut pink yang deket tuh blonde ke cewek berambut ungu tersebut dan mencolek-colek cewek itu. Dan si blonde itu meluk tuh cewek dari samping "nee un(ya)" katanya, dan bikin tuh cewek rambut ungu nge-_blushing_.

"ciee..udah yok. Ntar kita telat mau ngumpul-ngumpulnya" mereka pergi meninggalkan halte, dan bis juga meninggalkan halte secara perlahan. Yang tersisa hanyalah pemuda-pemuda yang patah hati karena 'target'nya adalah seorang cowok tulen, seorang anak autis, dan author kece *hueekkssss* dengan ide-ide fic aneh lainnya yang belum **TUNTAS !**

Selesai…uhuuiyy !

* * *

AAAAAAaaaaaaa ! \('A')/

jangan lemparin Tama pake kunai ! pake Samehada dong ! *wink* *dor*

Gimana ? gimana ? gimana ? aneh kan ? gila kan ? gak nyambung kan? Tama gitu loh *tendang*. beda jauh banget ya sama MV comebacknya Teen Top ? owahhh..pasti. kan udah dibilangin di atas tadi. Ini Cuma parody ! parody tau ! parody ! bukan burody ! apalagi pamanrody ! *berusaha ngelawak*

Sasori : kayaknya ada yang mau stand up comedy nih..

Ada yang gak setuju sama pair DeiKonan disini ? ada ? ada ? gak ada ?

Iya Tama juga gak setuju. Bagi Tama itu ItaKyuu adalah polepel ! I lop Kyuu ! lop Kyuu ! *di-bijuu dama*

Iyehh..tau kok, bebeb Konan Cuma buat preman pasar tindikan Pein kan ? iya Cuma ayang Konan kok. Konan-honey just for the ugliest Pein, Konan-say—huweetttssss…santai bang, gak usah ngamuk. Tuh mata obat nyamuk b****n lavendernya udah nyala

Pein : ini rennigan tau ! bukan obat nyamuk bakar !

TR : hiyee..hiyee..lagian, menurut Tama, DeiKonan atau KonanDei itu Cuma hubungan kayak emak sama anak perempuannya aja

Deidara : gue laki uunnnnnnnnnnn !

Konan : dei ? kok pergi sih ? kan tadi belum selesai rambutnya disisirin..abis itu baru direbonding, mau pake sampo yang mana ? trus baru dikuncirin. kamu mau dikuncirin gimana nanti ? atau mau aku anyemin ?

Deidara : oh iya, lupa un. Yang kayak biasanya aja un, L'OREAL *kibas rambut*

TR+Akatsuki(minus KonanDei) : apanya yang laki ?

Huuummmmmnnnnn…Perasaan, bagian yang paling rumit, ribet, merepotkan, melelahkan, dan menguras tangki air dan memeras cucian itu bagian mereka nyanyi ya ? yehhh..Tama kurang andal dalam jelas-menjelaskan, apalagi sampe seribet gitu. Lagi males ajaa sih sebenarnya. Tama lebih cocok kerja dibagian presentasi dan berdebat daripada menawarkan dan membujuk.

Deidara : contohnya un, berdebat dengan Sauke un tentang 'tomat buah dan tomat sayur, mana yang lebih enak ?' un

TR : Sasuke ,banenggg…bukan Sauke

Deidara : whatever—eh un ? apaan tuh baneng un ?

TR : abang eneng

Deidara : *sweatdrop*

Udahlah…tau usah kau ungkit-ungkit lagi yang telah berlalu…yang kita hadapi adalah masa depan yang lebih maju ! berdoa, kerja keras, baru tawakal ! jangan pasrah ! masih banyak tantangan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini didepan ! masih banyak batu kerikil dan kaktus berduri yang menghadang kita di garda depan ! lo lupain aja dia…masih banyak cewek-cewek cakep di dunia ini ! gak Cuma dia seorang ! lo musti bisa _MOVE ON ! _umur kita masih panjang ! masih banyak harapan untuk memiliki kesempatan ! siapa tau ntar besok lo menang undian sabun colek pergi wisata ke Bali ? nahh, gak ada yang tau kan apa yang bakalan terjadi. Lagipula lo kayak gitu Cuma nyia-nyiain masa muda lo. Kemana semangat masa muda lo ? huuuwoooooohhhhh ! *berapi-api* ayo ! tunjukkan nyali lo ! unjuk Gigi ! bukan D'masiv ! sebarkan senyum pepsodent ! cuci tangan dengan lifebuoy ! rambut lurus dan lebat dengan rejoice ! cintai ususmu, minum yakult tiap hari !

Akatsuki : huwiiihhhh..lagi bijak nih bocah. tumben bener ! *exited*…tapi perasaan kok gak nyambung yak ?*sweatdrop*

ho iya, satu lagi, bayangin aja Sasori itu Niel-nya teenTOP, kalo yang Hidan itu Tama gak tau siapa namanya *nyengir*, udeh bayanginnya gitu aja. udeh.

_in the end of a fic like ussualy, everyone _*buueeekkksss*…._REVIEW PLEASE ?!_


End file.
